


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Family, Gen, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a prompt from q-branchcafe on Tumblr. AU in which Q from Skyfall is the third Holmes brother.)</p><p>During a Christmas party, the extended members of the Holmes family look at a scrapbook of a trip to Disneyland. Mycroft is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

"Oh, John, I’m sure Sherlock has never told you much about his childhood.  Come look at these pictures!"  Mrs. Holmes, wearing a festive jumper over her turtleneck, waved the doctor over.  John obliged, picking up his glass of eggnog.

"Don’t make it sound like that’s bad thing.  My childhood is never a factor in my cases, hence there is little reason to talk about it."  Sherlock continued to lounge in the easy chair, stretching his legs.

"Except for the one case involving one of your former primary school teachers who was in an embezzlement scheme.  He failed you in maths, is what you told us," said Mary, standing from the couch and walking toward John.

"That was because Mr. Oldcastle didn’t like him," added Mycroft, who was standing by the fireplace.  "Apparently, Sherlock was a royal terror in his class, and constantly insulted his-"

"Hold on," said John, his hand resting on a page in the scrapbook, "You went to  _Disneyland?_ ”

 "That we did, and I might be to blame for that," said Q, walking out of the kitchen.  Mr. Holmes followed behind.  "I stumbled across an article someplace that described the animatronics and machinery that they used in the rides.  I’ve always been interested in tinkering with things, and so I begged for us to go."

"And you wouldn’t let up until you got a yes," said Mr. Holmes.

"So that’s you in the mouse ears, then?" said John, pointing at a short boy with a wide grin.  "What does that name say on the front?"

"Ah, that’s classified business," said Q, hastily turning the page.

"Sherlock, you look like you’re enjoying yourself!" said Mary, smiling at the gangly boy in the photographs.  "And I don’t think I’ve seen Mycroft smile once."

"Mycroft hated the whole idea," said Mrs. Holmes, frowning at the man standing by the fireplace, "He practically begged to get out of it, but since we so rarely went on family holidays, I wouldn’t let him."

"And what was it that he said?" asked Sherlock, smirking.  Sitting up in his seat and putting on his best, pretentious face, he continued, "I believe it was, ‘I could be improving my intellect instead of wandering around here.  This is all so  _beneath_ me.’”

Mycroft snorted into his glass of eggnog.  ”I never said that!”

"Yes, you did," said Mr. Holmes, "And it’s a wonder I didn’t chew you out for it in front of everyone in the park."

John laughed.  ”Look at you, Sherlock, you have an eye patch and a sword!”

"I was rather taken with pirates when I was young," said Sherlock.  One side of his mouth curled up in a half-grin.

"You could have gone on the pirates ride all day," said Q, peering over John’s shoulder at the scrapbook.  "You wanted to find all the details."

"And you were even more annoying in your pirate games after that trip.  You even managed to get the _dog_ caught up in the whole mess," said Mycroft.

"Redbeard was an excellent first mate," said Sherlock.  "You’re still sore over the fact that I trained him to never give you the house keys."

"Redbeard never gave me the keys, either," said Q.  "I had to be used as a proof-of-concept test."

"We kept our house keys away from the dog," said Mrs. Holmes, lightly.  "We found ways to cope with having three mischievous boys in the house."

**Author's Note:**

> To see the original prompt and to reblog this fic on Tumblr, follow this link: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/83845296794/q-branchcafe-imagine-mummy-holmes-showing
> 
> The idea involved a Disney park, of course I was going to do it!


End file.
